ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Taken Models List
Please put your username below in a header three, and list all your FCs in use and the character they're being used for. Users ❤ Victoria ❤ *Pyper America Smith *Daria Sidorchuk *Holland Roden ÉtoileÉternelle Active Characters: *Lili Reinhart (Noelle Fontaine) *Barbara Palvin (Charlotte Grant) Reserved Models: *Emilia Clarke *Floriana Lima Hecate multi-fandom trash basically *pls lookie here for models i've been meaning to use but cannot at this exact moment. pls don't touch 'em, else you're dead to me :)))))* #Francesca Michielin - Alice Lindgren (shared with neo) #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Emma Dachshund #Elina Born - Loreen Grant #Natalie Dormer - Zella Lindgren #Kaya Scodelario - Elina McCormick #Natalie Portman - Eva Chamberlain #Taissa Farmiga - Anja Chamberlain #Gigi Hadid - Ilinca Miller #Emma Stone - Shelley Winter #Ellie Goulding - Isabella Nissen #Katherine McNamara (reserved @ 00:38, March 22, 2017 (UTC)) Carn Thistle Eurotrash Nerd Existing # Elise Schneider - Jennifer Ulrich (exotic, vampire) # Konstanze Blumenthal - Lena Meyer-Landrut # Laila Eskildsen - Ulrikke Falch # Levina Grant - Camila Mendes # Signe Kristensen-Williams - Sidse Babett Knudsen # Felicia Lindgren - Francesca Michielin (shared with yang) # Joanna Prince - Liana Liberato # Irene Scarlett - Elle Fanning # Emilene Zilli - Laneya Grace Officially Reserved #Francesca Breckenridge - Lily Collins (shared with frosto) #Adelaide Tremblay - Elizabeth Lail #Calypso Valtersen - Josefine Frida Pettersen (exotic, water nymph) #Blanche Moreau - Dakota Fanning In Progress (ie begging you pls not to touch) #Ebony Moon - Irene Bae #Delilah Eldridge - Michelle Trachtenberg (exotic, werewolf) #Alexandrine Himmelreich - Sophie Nelisse #Valencia Davis - Stefanie Scott #Perseus Karahalios - Lucky Blue Smith #Sienna Evans-Clarke - Kacey Rohl #Roman Ludenberg - Manuel Neuer 도히 sharing depends on who u are kthnx Active #Bridget Satterlee — Karmine Grant #Katarzyna Konderak — Maiami Appledore #Jessica Jung & Park Kyungri (Kyungri; 9Muses) — Mirana Oh #Haley Ramm — Raina Eskildsen #Lee Jihoon (Woozi; SVT) — Carter Bang #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Ilyana No #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — Johnathan Kho #Park Shin Hye — Valentina Jo #Lee Min-Ho — Vincent Jo ---- In Progress #Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) — Minamino Toshirou #Polina Gagarina — Nadine Montmorency #Marzia Bisognin (cutiepiemarzia; Youtuber) — Antoinette Williams ---- Planned #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Antonin Kwon ---- PLEASE LOOK HERE FOR ALL THE MODELS I WANT TO USE. PLEASE HAVE COURTESY AND DO NOT ATTEMPT TO GET ANY OF MY PLANNED MODELS, DONT'T BE RUDE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT ON MY MODEL LIST. Livi A lot of these models, I've wanted to have for a long time, so talk to me if you want to share because I lowkey don't want to share xD. Also, I have a list of models that I might use here, so I would appreciate if you would not use them, or at least ask before you do cx. 'Characters' *Kim Yerim (Yeri, Red Velvet) - Irene Chae-Solberg 'Reserved' *Kim Jongdae (Chen, EXO) - Seon Seo-Eon (shared with Brocky) *Amber Heard - Clarissa Tully *Min Yoongi - Dominic Yoon *Oh Sehun - Kristian Solberg-Chae (shared with Chase) Brocky *Lauren Oh - Lee Jin-Sol (April) *Cian Moon - Mark Lee (NCT) *Aiden Baek - Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Phoenix Jung - Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Jackson Nanai - KJ Apa Reserved Models *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo; Sharing with Liv) *Kim Jun-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) Not Reserved Models Since we can only have 20 reserved atm I'm just putting these here so I don't forget to move them up when a spot is available *Mark Tuan (Got7) *Kim Won-Pil (Day6) *Wang Yibo (UNIQ) *Baek Ju-Ho (Zuho; SF9) *Im Se-Jun (Victon) *No Yoon-Ho (Ayno; VAV) *Seo Kang-Joon *Ricky Garcia *Kim Soo-Hyun *Lee Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7; Sharing with Oli) *Yeo Chang-Gu (Yeo One; Pentagon; Sharing with Manolo) *Jo Jin-Ho (Pentagon; Sharing with Oli) *Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Brian Kang (Young.K; Day6) *Jeon So-Mi (I.O.I) *Yu Yeon-Jung (WJSN) *Kim Seok-Woo (Rowoon; SF9) *Sota Fukushi Oli Active Characters (3) *Luna Oh - Kim Doyeon (IOI) *Lola Kim - Lee Jinsook (Yeoreum of WJSN) *Eden Hwang - Jeon Wonwoo (Seventeen) Reserved Models #Lee Jeno (NCT) #Moon Bin (ASTRO) #Kang Seulgi (Red Velvet) #Hirai Momo (TWICE) Models I intend to use in the future as we can only have four reserved the ones in this list will be moved up as and when. please at least consider talking things through with me if you want to use one of them! #Myoui Mina (TWICE) #Kim Jaejoong (JYJ) #Luke Bilyk #Francisco Lachowski #Zhou Jieqiong (Pristin) #Im Jinah (Nana; After School) #Yan An (Pentagon) #Kim Chungha (IOI) #Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eun-Woo of Astro) #Kwon Hyuk (DEAN) #Lim Chang-Kyun (I.M) #Chonnasorn Sajakul (Sorn of CLC) #Matthew Kim (BM of K.A.R.D.) Merisa *Georgie Henley - Amaya McKinney **Anna Popplewell - 00:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Collin Ford - Tristan Anderson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - James Anderson *Rowan Blanchard - Lynne Stewart *Sabrina Carpenter - Nikki Smith *Andrew Garfield - Andrew Grant *Mackenzie Foy - Carolina Thomas *Skander Keynes - Henry Richards *Rider Strong - Connor Smith *Dove Cameron - 20:00, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kayle *Nadia Aboulhosn - Haniyya El-Mofty *Ashley Moore - Wynne Rose - 06:06, February 21, 2017 (UTC) JustChase *Oh Sehun - 19:16, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jing Boran - 19:16, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Yoon Sanha - 19:16, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jung Jinyoung - 01:23, February 20, 2017 (UTC) James *Jade Weber, Zoë Lang *Lilly Kruk, Brisbane Woom *Grant Gustin, Hunter Ivy *Lucus Till, 04:42, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *Sofia Carson, Emmanuelle Moreau *Joe Collier, 18:46, March 8, 2017 (UTC) *Ty Simpkins, 20:44, March 10, 2017 (UTC) PaintedRed *Imaan Hammam 22:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) *Jackson Hale 22:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Category:OOC Category:Key Lists